


Love: Yearning

by bluegrass



Series: By the Second Meeting [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art Museums, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrass/pseuds/bluegrass
Summary: “Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold.”— Zelda Fitzgerald





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

The introduction of both our compliant souls came in wisps of colour; a little at a time and never too much to fill its dull palate. I was quick to expect little when your eyes met mine, but clearly there was just so much more to come.

The spark of interest came alit when you passed by me one fine day. You strolled down the corridors of a museum with a name my mind hadn’t bothered to remember. It was an outing, a school excursion and you just so happened to catch my attention with the bright red sweater and the pair of black leggings you wore.

Malaysia, was to put in the fewest word possible, hot. The long sleeves that covered your olive skin brought heat upon my own with mere thought. It suffocated me to see you that way; you hadn't looked the way people would've normally felt and I found myself sweating in your stead. We both hadn’t known each other, of course. It was a brief passing train of empathy to guess what you might’ve felt.

But attraction was undoubtedly there. I saw you, back straight but defensive in posture. It charmed me, to see such contrast conducted so beautifully. You were another of my one-among-many first sight loves. A crush that’d end by the time my feet step out the air-conditioned roof. Forgotten, like the exquisite pictures that hung still on the museum’s pale walls.

But we met again against all odds; despite the irregularity to meet a stranger twice. It was a small world and I for one hadn’t complained. You had your untameable curls contained this time, in a failing bun I might add. It was impossibly endearing for having caught glimpse of you only the second time.

My mind wandered off course during a split second. And your back already faced me. I was looking at your sides before; yet again on another excursion 7 months later. By miracle, your median (somewhere between sharp and soft) features kept tender roots in my mind, you weren’t all that attractive or stunning in appearance but the breaking calm expression you kept as a barrier around your body was quite simply, just that. Stunning, as it was attractive.

Third meetings had a very slight chance in happening. With an anticipating rush to my chest and little to none impulse control, I’d approached you. It looked a lot less creepy than it sounded, but my intentions were pure; I assure you.

Everything had started when I made the first ‘Hey.’ You jumped ever so slightly when a random stranger came at you from behind. Shock was clearly written across your face, then suspicion. Immediately, I assumed you were taught well by your parents. ‘Hey.’ You say back, but it sounded more like a question.

By that point of time my tongue went tied. The approach was a rash decision and I’d immediately regretted not having planned it out better. You voice made up for it, though. It was crisp and lovely. Accent more foreign than local; you sounded ready to control where this conversation might flow. On guard, alert, you so thoroughly interested me.

My face was aflame though, so the claim might not have looked as convincing or confident as I might’ve felt inside, but alas I digress-

‘I’m April. May I have your name?’ The introduction came out stiff and laughingly awkward. You looked quite puzzled, cocking your face to one side. I inhaled sharply underneath my breath, affection well-hidden beneath my night coloured eyes.

‘Name's Olivia.’ You responded briefly.

Joy filled my lungs like spring flowers set abloom. An elated smile caught my lips. I had some confidence in my face, and hoped you felt the same. I think you did from the aloof facade you failingly tried to slip back right on. A faint blush crept up your cheeks, I felt honoured to crack parts of your glass mask.

Your pupils were widened. A sign in which I assumed was in mutual attraction. Like me, most thankfully, you didn’t seem all that confidential with the fact you liked girls a little more than boys; or equally, really, only just that I was the middle of your attention as of that moment.

I reached out for a handshake and so did you. You withdrew fairly quickly, perhaps conscious of the blisters on your hands. The texture was unique and a proof of some sort of hardship. It was more appealing rather than repulsive. I keep the smile on my face, still feeling quite intrigued from the subtle gestures. ‘So…’ you started. ‘Why’re you- _why_ did you approach me?’

‘I was _curious_?’

You seemed quite skeptical. An unheard _are you answering my question with another question?_ Aired in the background like soft muted notes. Straightening my posture, you unconsciously did so with yours. Not that your back wasn’t already straight before, but it turned more rigid if anything.

The tension between the both of us was almost comforting. Until my group of friends strayed a bit too far for comfort. Panicked, I blurted for your number and you complied (surprisingly)- though not with your actual contact, but Facebook instead.

I said my thanks, and proceeded to shake your hand once again. Quite blatant with my want for contact. Plus, to display the fact that I did not find your slender hands disgusting in any way (only _wonderful,_ but not out loud). It eased the stiffness in your shoulders; I mimic you unconsciously. Saying our friendly goodbyes, I was pleasantly puzzled to see everything go well.

My friends welcomed my presence back with teasing giggles and harmless snickers. They were good people, knowing and diligent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
